


Among the Falling Snows

by onward



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, but they end up at the pool anyways, ski trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onward/pseuds/onward
Summary: It seems only fitting that despite the planning, time, and money invested into organizing the group ski trip, Haru and Makoto would somehow once again end up at the pool.





	Among the Falling Snows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/gifts).



> hey kumeko, i was your secret santa! you said you liked swimming and skiing, so i tried to tie those together with some fluff for you <3 hope you like it!!

It seems only fitting that despite the planning, time, and money invested into organizing the group ski trip, Haru and Makoto would somehow once again end up at the pool.

The trip had been Nagisa’s idea. Makoto, Haru, and Rin are graduating, and it’s their last chance to do something together as a team, he says. Rei and Kou are of course invited, and Rin ends up making Sousuke tag along as well, bringing their total to seven people who jam into a minivan Rin is forced to rent and drive all the way up to the mountains while Nagisa sings along loudly to radio-pop music and Rei tries not to throw up.

To be fair to them, they do spend a good amount of time on the slopes before making their way to the water. Kou, Makoto, and Haru all choose to ski, and do fairly well for first-timers, Haru’s grace in the pool somehow translating to being adept on the snow as well. Nagisa and Rei, on the other hand, paint a different picture––Nagisa barrels straight down every hill, skis pointed in a V as if that will help slow him down at all, while Rei complains about how skiing isn’t beautiful as he inches down the slopes and struggles not to fall at each turn. Rin and Sousuke opt to snowboard instead.

They get tired, though, so back to the hotel it is. But then Haru finds out that there’s a pool, and any hopes of doing anything else are shot as soon as Haru slams open the door to their room and speeds down the stairs, unsurprisingly already wearing his swimsuit under his ski gear. The rest of the crew just looks at each other and shrugs, and when Rin and Sousuke pull out their own swimsuits, Makoto sheepishly takes out his own as well. They laugh as they change and follow Haru down.

That’s how they end up at the hotel’s outdoor pool in the dead of winter, piles of snow that surround the pool melting in the steam let off by the warm water. The underwater lights make the water glow bright blue, a stark contrast to the grays of the concrete buildings and the snow gathered in piles around them. 

Most of them jump in immediately, most notably Haru and Nagisa. Rei’s quickly grabbed by the ankles and pulled in, Nagisa laughing as Rei flounders around, sputtering. Rin, Sousuke, and Kou all follow soon after. Makoto chooses to sit on the edge of the pool, watching as Sousuke and Kou team up to try and catch Rin off guard by splashing him, all while Haru drifts through the water alone, eyes closed as he faces the sky.

Makoto shakes his head. Haru hadn’t been the most enthusiastic about the prospect of skiing, but it had been obvious from his face that he was actually having a great time on the slopes. Well, it was obvious to Makoto. Everyone else would probably think that Haru looked just as bored as he always did. Still, the Haru slicing his way across the snow doesn’t quite manage to look quite as at happy, quite as at peace, as the Haru in front of him now.

“You have that look on your face again,” Rin says, appearing at his side and startling Makoto out of his thoughts.

“Wh–Rin! What do you mean? What look?” Makoto asks, his cheeks turning red already. Rin just gives a short laugh at his flustered look.

“The look that gives away just how in love with him you are,” Rin says.

Makoto freezes. He opens and closes his mouth, trying to come up with something to say, some way to defend himself–even though he know he can’t. Even though Rin’s accusations are true.

In the end, he just closes his mouth and looks down. “I can’t tell him,” he says. “He’s my best friend. I don’t want to–” He cuts himself off, frowning.

“Come on,” Rin says, bumping his shoulder against Makoto’s, “You know that’s bullshit. Haru would never change that because you confessed to him.”

“Yeah, and that’s the problem,” Makoto says with a weak smile, “Nothing would change. There’s no point.”

“Hey, you know that’s not what I meant,” Rin answers, punching lightly at Makoto’s shoulder. “Besides, I think you’d be surprised. For someone who can usually read Haru so well, you can be pretty dense sometimes.”

Rin flashes Makoto a grin, but before Makoto can say anything in return, Rin slides into the pool and immediately spins around to pull Makoto in with him, Makoto falling in with a yelp. When he resurfaces, shaking the water out of his bangs with a confused look, he catches Haru’s eye. Haru gives him a small smile, and Makoto returns a sheepish grin. He’s too busy watching Haru disappear under the water to notice Rin’s eye roll at the both of them.

Eventually, the others get tired and decide one by one to retire to their rooms for the night, until it’s just Haru doing laps and Makoto watching him from where he’s sitting on the side of the pool. Makoto stays where he is, content to watch as Haru floats around in the water, a serene look on his face, so clearly in his element.

Makoto smiles sadly to himself as he thinks about what Rin said to him. Maybe someday he’ll tell Haru about his feelings for him. More likely, though, he’ll carry them with him close to his chest for the rest of his life.

Haru turns himself onto his stomach and swims over to Makoto, interrupting Makoto’s thoughts. When Haru reaches Makoto, he lets his feet drift to the pool floor and stands, shaking the water from his hair. Makoto smiles at him and asks him how the water is.

“Good,” Haru says. “You can go back if you want.” He speaks with his mouth barely above the water. Makoto shakes his head.

“I’m okay just being here with you,” he says with a smile. 

Haru sits still for a moment, and they watch one another, Haru letting himself drift in the water, Makoto perched up on the concrete edge of the pool. 

Then, Haru rises, straightening out his legs and tugging lightly on Makoto’s hand. Makoto follows along, Haru guiding him as he dips himself into the pool slowly until the water reaches his chest and his toes find the bottom of the pool. 

Makoto expects Haru to let go of his hand once he’s made his way in, but instead Haru keeps his hand on Makoto’s, his grip loosening only for him to wrap his thumb around Makoto’s palm. Makoto’s heart beats inappropriately fast at the contact.

“Haru,” he starts, “What-–“

Haru ducks his head, and his hold on Makoto’s hand grows tighter.

“Haru, hey,” Makoto says, sensing something is wrong, “Haru, look at me.”

Haru seems to wrench his gaze up at Makoto, struggling to maintain eye contact. Around them, snow starts to fall. Delicate, fluffy white snowflakes float down between and around them and dissipate as they hit the water or melt against the poolside.

“Haru, what’s going on?” Makoto asks, rubbing his thumb along Haru’s hand under the water. Haru takes in a sharp breath. 

“It’s–“ Haru starts, then catches himself and closes his mouth sharply. 

Haru stares at the crystal-blue water, then snaps his gaze up to Makoto and stays still for a little longer. “I–“ he restarts, then shakes his head and closes his mouth again. Makoto smiles.

“It’s okay,” he says, “Don’t worry about it. Take your time.”

Haru lets out a breath and smiles slightly. When he opens his eyes again, his gaze seems to be fixed on Makoto’s lips. Makoto’s heartbeat starts to gain a bit of momentum. 

Haru takes a step forward and tilts his head up towards Makoto, leaning forward just slightly before stilling as he seems to reconsider. Makoto, heartbeat now thundering away in his chest, squeezes Haru’s hand and follows Haru’s lead, leaning forward just slightly more before his nerves also get the best of him and he stops, just a few inches left between him and Haru. Through his eyelashes, Makoto can see Haru’s eyes on his lips, moving back and forth just slightly. Makoto takes a deep breath, and just as he does, Haru leans in the last bit between them to close the gap and place his lips on Makoto’s.

It’s delicate at first, unspeakably fragile, like the snowflakes falling around them that disappear even at the slightest touch. 

Then Makoto kisses back, and Haru’s hold on his hand tightens, and it’s like they’re trying to make up for years upon years of lost time with just one kiss. Haru gasps, and Makoto pulls him closer, closer, closer. 

When they finally break apart, they’re both breathing hard, red on their cheeks and smiles on their faces. Makoto rests his head against Haru’s forehead. He closes his eyes and sighs a little, still smiling.

“Why did it have to take us so long to get here?” he asks, laughing sadly to himself. 

“What do you mean?” Haru asks, “We’ve been together the whole time.” 

The love in Makoto’s heart blooms, racing from his chest to the ends of his fingertips, sending the butterflies in his stomach up into a flurry. “Haru,” he says, embarrassed, losing the words that could mean more right now. 

Instead of answering, or searching for his own, Haru chooses to just kiss him again.


End file.
